Pete Renaday
Peter Laurent "Pete" Renaday is an American actor and voice actor who has done many voice-over and acting roles for Disney films, television shows, attractions, and record albums. History His most well-known voice roles in the parks are those of Henry and Max in Country Bear Jamboree. Other attractions that Renaday has lent his voice to over the years include Walt Disney World's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (as Captain Nemo), The Hall of Presidents (as Abraham Lincoln from 1994-2008), the Disneyland version of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (as the narrator), The Walt Disney Story (as the narrator), the Tomorrowland Transit Authority, Adventure Thru Inner Space, and Disneyland's Mark Twain Riverboat. His Disney film credits include voicing the Milkman and Le Petit Cafe Chef in The Aristocats and the American delegate in The Rescuers. He also portrayed Eddie Valiant in early screen tests for Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Renaday is also famous for providing the voice of the Ghost Host on the Disneyland Records album'' Story and Song from The Haunted Mansion'' (Renaday was also an early choice for that role in the attraction, which eventually went to Paul Frees). He even voiced Mickey Mouse on several albums in the 1980s, such as Mickey Mouse Splashdance and Yankee Doodle Mickey. Outside of Disney, he is well-known for voicing Splinter in the original 1987 series of , as well as in . Disney Filmography Film *''Lt. Robin Crusoe USN'' (1966) - Pilot *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' (1968) - Dakota Townsman *''The Love Bug'' (1968) - Policeman on Bridge *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (1969) - Lt. Hannah *''The Aristocats'' (1970) - The Milkman and the Le Petit Cafe Chef *''The Barefoot Executive'' (1971) - Policeman *''The Million Dollar Duck'' (1971) - Mr. Beckert *''The Strongest Man in the World'' (1975) - Reporter *''The Shaggy D.A.'' (1976) - Roller Derby Ticket-Taker *''The Rescuers'' (1977) - American Delegate *''The Cat from Outer Space'' (1978) - Bailiff *''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) - Jailer at Fort *''The Last Flight of Noah's Ark'' (1980) - Irate Pilot *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' (1981) - Studio Engineer *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) - Henchman *''Mulan'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) - Additional Voices (2005 Disney dub) *''Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Pom Poko'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) - Additional Voices Television *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1972-1974) - Reporter and Stan *''DuckTales'' (1987) - Additional Voices *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - Captain William Stansbury *''Darkwing Duck'' (1992) - Derek Blunt *''Aladdin'' (1994-1995) - Man *''Gargoyles'' (1994-1995) - Commander, Father, and Fortress I Captain Theme parks *''Country Bear Jamboree'' - Henry the Bear and Max the Stag *''Country Bear Vacation Hoedown'' - Henry the Bear *''Country Bear Christmas Special'' - Henry the Bear *''Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln'' - Narrator of the "Walt Disney Story" film *''The Hall of Presidents'' - Abraham Lincoln (1994-2008) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage'' - Captain Nemo *''Mark Twain Riverboat'' - Mark Twain *''Adventure Thru Inner Space'' - Com-chat man *''Tomorrowland Transit Authority'' - Voice of TTA Central *''Snow White's Scary Adventures'' (Walt Disney World version) - The Huntsman *''Rocket to the Moon'' - Captain *''Mission to Mars'' - First Officer Collins *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Disneyland version) - Mr. Narrator *''Astro Orbiter'' - Safety Spiels Albums * Mickey Mouse Splashdance - Mickey Mouse * Yankee Doodle Mickey - Mickey Mouse Toys * The Talking Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse Disney Roles Henry_The_Bear.jpg|'Henry the Bear' ("Country Bear Jamboree") Country-Bear-Jamboree-Max1.jpg|'Max' (original show) Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4275.jpg|'The Milkman' (The Aristocats) Hommes_de_mains.jpg|'Horned King's guards' (The Black Cauldron) Catfish.jpg|'Catfish McDuck' (DuckTales) Blunt.jpg|'Derek Blunt' (Darkwing Duck) Herchancetodream.jpg|'Captain William Stansbury' (TaleSpin) Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg|'The Huntsman' (Snow White's Scary Adventures) ImagesCAQC78UR.jpg|'Mark Twain' (Mark Twain Riverboat) Mickey_Mouse1.jpg|'Mickey Mouse' (Mickey Mouse Splashdance, Yankee Doodle Mickey, and The Talking Mickey Mouse) Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:1930s births Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Love Bug Category:The Aristocats Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:The Apple Dumpling Gang Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Mulan Category:The Lion King Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:DuckTales Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Aladdin Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:The Rescuers Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:The Last Flight of Noah's Ark Category:People from Louisiana Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney Revival Category:The Million Dollar Duck Category:American people Category:Video game voice actors Category:Winnie the Pooh Narrators Category:Mickey Mouse Voice Actors Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Mission to Mars Category:Donald Duck Category:Singers Category:ABC Category:The Disney Afternoon